This is the Life
by R5 is my life
Summary: Story about the Russo's lives after the wizard competition. sorry, i'm not good at summaries also romance a lot of alex pov JustinxJuliet, Alex xMason, HarperxZeke, Max xTalia
1. The Competition

**this story takes place after the wizard competition. if u haven't seen it yet go see it before you read! ( don't want to spoil it for anyone) (A/N: this first chp is the end of Who Will Be The Family Wizard)  
>I don't own WOWP<strong>

Justin's POV-

When Professor Crumbs announced that I would be the Russo family wizard, I felt two different emotions surface. Happiness- I won the freaking wizard competition! All that studying paid of, especially during the game show part. But I also felt guilt. It should have been Alex who should have been the family wizard. She should have been the first one to come out of the Tunnel of Mist. Everyone started crowding around me, proud that I won. The only two not to come over right away were Alex and Max. Alex went over to Max and hugged him. This was their last day with magic. The three of s changed clothes and fathered around, Alex with Mason saying their good byes, Harper and Zeke, and Juliet and I. I looked on as Alex and Mason broke up. I walked up to Professor Crumbs and kneeled before him.

"It is with great pride I herby confirm full wizardship on Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo." Just as he was lowering his wand over my head, to give me my full wizard powers, I spoke up.

I backed away, my hands in the air as I said, "Wait!Wait!" Professor Crumbs lowered his wand and everyone looked at me. "I can't accept this." Everyone started gasping and I heard a few "Whats?" or "Why?" I waled up to Professor Crumbs.

"What do you mean?" Professor Crumbs asked.

**Alex's POV-**

"What do you mean?" Professor Crumbs asked.

I spoke up. "Justin, don't do this." This is all he ever wanted and I wanted him to have it.

He responded in a strangled sounding whisper, "I have to. I have to tell every one what happened." It was silent, then he continued. "Alex was just ahead of me going into the Tunnel of Mist. As soon as she got passed the lasers, I entered the tunnel. I thought out loud, 'What's the spell? What's the spell? _through mitris, move iris' _**( i don't know if this is spelled right)**I ended up on the other side of the lasers. I looked back quickly. She got through the lasers and headed toward the finish line, when I got caught in a tree root. I struggled, trying to get it off. I kept pulling, but it was no use. I thought it was over. Alex was about to cross the finish line, and then she came back. 'What are you doing?' I asked her. She replied, 'I don't want to win this way. Just then Max showed up and got through the lasers. 'ha!' he said. Alex finally got my leg unstuck. As we stood up, Max stopped, right next to us. We looked at each other, realizing, any of us could win. Max spoke up. 'What's going on?' Alex replied, 'The finish lines right there.' We looked at each other, and broke into a run. I ran passed them both, which let me be the first one the exit The Tunnel of Mist. The others followed closely behind. My sister would have won the competition. She came back to help me."

Justin started walking over to me. "I think you're the one who deserves this." He gently pushed me forward, to where a waiting Professor Crumbs stood.

He spoke. "Is this true, Alex?"

I looked back at Justin. "Justin," I whispered.

"It's okay," he replied. "You deserve this more than anyone. I am. I think you're going to make a great wizard." I smiled at him, and then pushed his arm away as I went to kneel down before Professor Crumbs.

"Very well. I decree that Alex Russo is officially the Russo family wizard," he said while lowering his wand, giving me my full powers. As I stood up, I smile. I was the family wizard!" I heard my dad say: "That's my girl. Russo family wizard." And my mom replying, "We were this close to having a normal family."

My parents, Max, Maso, and even Juliet came over to congratulate me.

**Jusitn's POV-**

As everyone went over to congratulate Alex, Professor Crumbs pulled me aside.

"May I have a word?"

"Of course."

"After three thousand years, of being headmaster of Wiz-Tec, I'm officially announcing my retirement immediately."

In and incredulous voice I said, "What your retiring?" I saw everyone turn around, looking at us.

"And because of your integrity and knowledge, I want you to take my place."

I was shocked! No cancel that. That's the understatement of the year. "But, I'm not a wizard."

In a mischievous voice he said, "I think I can handle that." I look at him as he says, "I confirm full wizardry on Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo.

I smiled as he lowered his wand, giving me full wizard powers.

"Allow me to introduce Professor Russo, who will be taking my place as headmaster of Wiz-Tec,"Crumbs said, pointing his wand at me.

Everyone came over to congratulate me.

Nobody's POV-

"Wait! wait! what? I was in line for that job! I painted you lair during MY vacation!" whined Chancellor Tootietootie.

"Well, two thousand years of your bad breath jokes about me, ADD UP! retorted the former Professor Crumbs.

Chancellor Tootietootie threw up his arms as Crumbs walked away.

Alex waled over to Justin and said, "You're join to make a great wizard Professor."

Juliet piped up and said, "Ohhh! Professor Shnugglie Booboo McCutie kins! I love it!", as Justin smiled fondly at her and then winked.

Mr. Russo pulled Max aside and said, "Son, since Justin and Alex are keeping their family powers, I'm passing on to you, the family business. The sub shop is going to be yours someday."

Max replied. "So Alex and Justin get to be wizards and I get the family sub station?" His parents look worried, but they shouldn't have been. He energetically replied "That's AWESOME! Guys, I get the sub station."

"OH! Check it out! We're all happy ay the same time!" Alex pointed out.

Chancellor Tootietootie said "That's our show, ladies and gentlemen. Thanks for watching. Goodnight," as the Russo's and friends gathered around in one big hug.

**Thanks for reading. This chapter was just to recap how the last episode ended. The rest of the story is about he Russo's lives after the wizard competition.**

**~karacake23**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is all about Alex's feelings about Mason. THe next chapter will have more action. I don't own WOWP or the song, You're my everything. I like the lyrics a lot.**

Alex's POV-

Once we got home Mason and I went and sat on the couch. We were so happy we could stay together. We had been planning our last day together, but now that's not necessary. We are so happy together. He's my everything.

_Na na na na ... _  
><em>You're my everything <em>  
><em>The sun that shines above you makes the blue bird sing <em>  
><em>The stars that twinkle way up in the sky<em>

When Mason's silhouetted in the sunrise, he looks like an angel. My angel. He's my everything. My bff, one of my bff and contorts me whenever I need, like when I'm fighting with Harper. Thanks to I'm, we always make up in the end.

_Tell me I'm in love, when I kiss your lips _  
><em>I feel the rolling thunder to my finger tips <em>  
><em>And all the while my head in a spin <em>  
><em>Deep with in I'm in love<em>

Every time we kiss I fall in love again. He's perfect. Except for the fact that he's a werewolf. But that doesn't matter anymore; at least to me. The only problem is if we get invited to a party... at night. Unless it's a costume party...

_You're my everything and nothing _  
><em>Really matters but the love you bring <em>  
><em>You're my everything <em>  
><em>To see you in the morning with those big brown eyes <em>  
><em>You're my everything <em>  
><em>Forever and the day <em>  
><em>I need you close to me <em>  
><em>You're my everything <em>  
><em>You never have to worry never fear <em>  
><em>For I am near<em>

His beautiful eyes make me melt under his intense gaze. The only thing that matters to me is that he loves me. i don't care what other people say about him. It only matters what I think.

_You're my everything _  
><em>I live upon the land and see the sky above <em>  
><em>I'll swim within oceans sweet and warm <em>  
><em>There's no storm my love<em>

I would crawl to the end of the world, just to make him happy. Of he ever left me, no matter what the reason, I would use everything in my power to get him back. When I'm with him, I'm not scared of anything.

_You're my everything and nothing _  
><em>Really matters but the love you bring <em>  
><em>You're my everything <em>  
><em>To see you in the morning with those big brown eyes <em>  
><em>You're my everything <em>  
><em>Forever and the day <em>  
><em>I need you close to me <em>  
><em>You're my everything <em>  
><em>You never have to worry never fear <em>  
><em>For I am near<em>

His love is all I want. People could make fun of me or taunt me, but as long as Mason's around, I can take on anything. Nothing stands in my way.

_when I hold you tight _  
><em>there's nothing that can harm you in the lonely night <em>  
><em>I'll come to you and keep you safe and warm <em>  
><em>Yes, so strong my love<em>

When he holds me, it feels more magical than magic. When I'm sad and it feels like nothing can make me feel better, having Mason holding me helps every time. He keeps me safe and warm.

_when I kiss your lips _  
><em>I feel the rolling thunder to my finger tips <em>  
><em>And all the while my head in a spin <em>  
><em>Deep with in I'm in love<em>

I am in love with Mason Greyback. Forever and always. I'll never stop loving him. And I know he feels the same way. We can't live properly without each other. And that's nothing but the truth.

**Thanks for reading. If you have any suggestions please comment or PM me.**

**~karacake23**


	3. Say You'll Stay

**I don't own WOWP or the song Say You'll Stay by R5 ( youtube . com/watch?v=GG0raOJCWX0) **

**Justin's POV-**

Yesterday was a really great day for me. I get to be the new headmaster at Wiz-Tech. It's everything I want. I get to teach and do magic. I'm really glad Alex gets to keep her powers. I can see how much she and Mason love each other. It would just them if they had to break up. But now they get to be together, just like Juliet and me. Juliet is perfect, in my opinion. The only thing is that she's a vampire. After she got scratched by Mason, she turned old. I hadn't seen the real Juliet until the angel of darkness, Gorag, brought her back. She was young again. But she was evil. But Alex, Max and I brought her back, by using team work. I put my head phones in and started to think about Juliet when Say You'll Stay by R5 came on. This is our song.

_It's summertime, and you are all that's on my mind, Everyday._  
><em>It seems like we, Could stay up and talk through the night.<em>  
><em>Oh what do you say?<em>

_Say you'll stay (hey-ey)_  
><em>Heyy (Sta-ay)<em>  
><em>I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)<em>  
><em>Hey (Sta-ay)<em>

_No More running around, running around_  
><em>(No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)<em>  
><em>Running around, <em>  
><em>When I'm Around, <em>  
><em>Just say you'll stay.<em>

_Ramona's hair, (Ramona's Hair)_  
><em>She looks so cute in the clothes she wears. (Yep, So Cute Man)<em>  
><em>Her lips so sweet (Her lips so sweet)<em>  
><em>And when I walk her to the door, I'm thinking, <em>  
><em>Gee, Just give me one more kiss I'm begging please.<em>  
><em>Say you'll stay (hey-ey)<em>  
><em>Heyy (Sta-ay)<em>  
><em>I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)<em>  
><em>Hey (Sta-ay)<em>

_No More running around, running around_  
><em>(No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)<em>  
><em>Running around, <em>  
><em>When I'm Around, <em>  
><em>Just say you'll stay.<em>

_( And who-oo)_  
><em>knows, when we are together, <em>  
><em>We never wanna go, oh-oh.<em>  
><em>(And you're not)<em>  
><em>For Any kind of weather.<em>  
><em>I just need to know, to know, <em>  
><em>That You, <em>  
><em>You'll be, there, <em>  
><em>Everytime I need you.<em>

_Say you'll stay (hey-ey)_  
><em>Hey (Sta-ay)<em>  
><em>I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)<em>  
><em>Hey (Sta-ay)<em>

_No More running around_

_Say you'll stay (hey-ey)_  
><em>Hey (Sta-ay)<em>  
><em>I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)<em>  
><em>Hey (Sta-ay)<em>

_No More running around, running around_  
><em>(No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)<em>  
><em>Running around, <em>  
><em>When I'm Around, <em>  
><em>Just say you'll stay.<em>

When we went on our first date after she came back, young, we went to a new restaurant 14 Lucky Birds*, this song was playing. We decided then and there, that Say You'll Stay would be our song.

**Thanks for reading. I'll update soon.**

***this is an inside joke with my friend**

**~karacake23**


	4. The Rose

**I don't own WOWP**

**- mr-no1 :there's going to be one more chp with a song. I was going to do one for each couple, but I decided not to make one for Harper and Zeke. I will, however be making one for Max and Talia. And that's going to be the next one.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had alot of hw and friend drama to deal with. I might not update every week but I'll update whenever I can. Enjoy the next chapter.**

Harper's POV-

Ever since the wizard competition, everyones been much happier; especially Alex. She can stay with Mason because she isn't a mortal. She's been spending a lot of time with Mason recently. But thats fine with me. I've been with Zeke for almost a year. Our anniversary is in a few days. I can't wait. My year with Zeke has been the best. True, we've been through rough times. But that's how it is with every couple. These past few days, I've been planning for our anniversary. I bought a dress. (1) It's charcoal grey. I read in a magazine that it grey goes good with red hair. I also have been looking for a gift for Zeke. But I'm not sure what to get him.

**Zeke's POV-**

I still can't believe that my one year anniversary with Harper is in three days! But I'm freaking out! What if something happens? Or what if she breaks up with me? Or... _Calm down Zeke. _We're going to go to our favorite restaurant. I already bought a suit. Or is it a tux? Whichever. I also got her a necklace. It has our initials on. ZB + HF. Its a gold heart necklace. (2) I don't even mind that I don't get to spend anytime with Justin anymore. Ever since the wizard competition, Justin had been doing to things. Spending time with Juliet and packing so he can got to Wiz-Tech and be headmaster. Ditto with Alex. She's been spending alot of time with Mason. Although they've been together alot, they haven't had an anniversary. And that's because they've broken up three times. I stopped thinking when I saw Harper walkingdown the street towards me.

"Hey Zeke," she said in her sweet, angelic voice.

"Hey Harper. What are you doing?"

"I was heading over to the sub shop. Alex isn't doing anything, so we are going to have a girls day. We're going to a movie, the spa, then shopping! We haven't had a girls day for a long time. Alex's parents are going to give us some money so we can have a good time. I gotta go. We're leaving in 5 minutes. Bye Zeke. See you later!" She walked away. Then Justin walked up.

"Hey Zeke. I was wondering if you're free today? I was thinking we could go to the international alien language convention."

"Sure. That sounds awesome! I've been wanting to go. When does it start?"

"In half and hour. Lets head over."

We walked down the street, hand in hand, on the way to the convention. As we were walking, a guy looked over at Harper. He stopped us and pulled out a rose from the vase next to him. He opened his mouth and spoke. "A rose for the most beautiful girl in the world." Harper blushed and thanked him. She smelled the rose, then grabbed my hand again. I thought to myself _I hope she doesn't fall for him._ We continued walking to the convention.

~WOWP~

After the convention, we were walking back to the sub station when all of a sudden...

**Sorry this is so short. I've been having some writers block. Thanks for reading. I'll update asap.**

**~karacake23**


	5. Meeting Jason

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place**

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I had writers block, friend drama and i was in Paris.  
><strong>

**Harper's POV:**

I was walking with Zeke after getting a rose from a cute guy when something strange happened. Everything slowly started spinning. Things were a little fuzzy and I heard a voice. It was the same voice as the guy who gave me the rose. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes. His teeth were a little crooked. But he was still beautiful. He opened his mouth and spoke with a musical voice.

_"Hello Harper. You are beautiful and deserve someone better then Zeke. There are things you don't know about him. Once, while he was still unsure if you two were dating, saw another girl. She had long, wavy brown hair with blond highlights and big brown doe eyes. She's intelligent and he kept his arm around her shoulder. And he said to her, _"I love you, Chloe. I can trust you with anything. You're the best. By the way, how's your sister, Ana doing?" _He likes someone else, yet he is dating you. Dump him; I'll treat you much better. I won't cheat on you. You are the most beautiful, irresistible woman in the world. I love you. By the way, the name's Jason. Good bye Harper. I hope you make the right decision. Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty, till this night."_**(1)**With that, he faded away.

I heard Zeke's voice from above me. "Harper! Harper! Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Well, we were just walking when you started swaying slowly back and forth, staring at something that wasn't there. Then your eyes rolled into the back of your head and you fell to the ground. You fainted. Then Alex and Mason walked by, and helped me get you into the sub station. I was so worried about you."

I started to thank him, but then I remembered what Jason said. I started to get mad, yet I couldn't tell him how i found out. "You cared about me?" I said as I felt the anger bubbling up inside of me. I bet my eyes started flashing, like they do every time I'm mad. "You cared about me?"

Zeke looked scared. "Of course I cared about you Harper. I love you. I never want to hurt you. I don't know what I'd do if you left me."

"You love me, huh? You care about me? Well, I'm leaving you. So do what you want." With that, I walked out of the sub station, leaving Zeke dumbstruck. I turned back and said, "I know what you did." I walked quickly down the street, trying to calm down. I turned the corner when I saw Jason, talking on his phone, with his back to me. I felt a fluttering in my heart. Is it possible that I like him already? I started walking up to him, just as he was finishing up his conversation.

"Love you mom. See you soon. Bye" He turned around and saw me. His face lit up, a beautiful smile dancing across his face. "Hey Harper. Are you okay? Is anything wrong?" he said, when he saw the tears trimming down my face.

I shook my head, sitting down on the bench nearby. He sat down next to me. He was about to put his arm around me, but he stopped, a questioning look on his face. I nodded, telling him it was okay for him to do it. He comforted me for awhile, stroking my hair and whispering soothing things into my ear. Then he spoke again in his musical voice.

"I know I just met you, but I really like you. Would you like to go out with me tonight?"

I was taken by surprise. I thought about it for a bit. He was really sweet. I decided to give him a chance. "Sure," I said. His face lit up, a beautiful smile dancing across his face.

"How about I pick you up at 7? Hears my number," he said, handing a piece of paper. "Text or call me with your address so I can pick you up later. Bye!" With that, he walked away, taking the smallest piece of my heart with him.

Once I got homer, I ran up to my room to call Alex. I had to tell her what happened. She's my best friend; she deserves to know first. She's actually a really good listener, even though it doesn't seem like it.

-WOWP-

**Alex's POV-**

I was at home, lying on my bed, reading a magazine, when my phone went off. I took it out of my pocket. Harper was calling me. I answered it, putting my magazine down.

H: "Hey Alex. I need to tell you something..."

I cut her off, hoping it wasn't what I thought it was. " Oh no. DOn't tell me you know what Max and I did to your pretzel dress **(2)**. I'm...

H: "No, no not that. Earlier today... Hey! What did you do to my dress? I spent a lot of time on that."

Oops. Now she knows we did something... "Never mind that now. Tell me what happened."

H: "Okay, but you are going to tell me what you did with my dress. I'm not letting you get away with this this time. Earlier today..." She told me what happened then said, " and tomorrow was our anniversary. And now another guy, Jason, want to go out with me. I know it just happened today, but Jason is really nice and super cute. Plus, I want to get my mind off of.. Zeke. Maybe if it works out with Jason, we can double date with you and Mason! I can make us..."

Great. She probably want to make more matching hats **(3)**. "Don't finish that sentence or it won't happen," I threatened her. "When's your date?"

H: "In a few hours, but I don't know what to wear. Can you come over in 15 mins?"

"Sure, but I'm bringing my clothes. They're so much cuter." She maybe be my best friend, but she doesn't have a good sense of styles. "Ask him what you're doing or how dressed up you should be. Text me once you find out.

H: "Sure. See you soon Alex! Thanks, by the way. Bye."

"Don't mention it. But there may come a time you owe me so.." I broke off laughing. We both know a time where she owed me would come soon. "Bye Harper," I said into the phone as I hung up.

**Harper's POV-**

Once I hung up, I got out Jason's number and texted him.

(Harper- **bold**, Jason- _italics_)

**Hey, it's Harper. **Almost immediately, he responded.

_Hey Harper :) Whats up_

**I want to know what we're doing or how dressed up I should get tonight?**

_Just wear something cute, that's a little fancy. It's going to be a surprise :)_

**Thanks. See you soon!**

_Can't wait ;)  
>Oh, btw what's ur address<em>

**It's 713 n maple av**

_Thanks. c ya soon beautiful :)_

I smiled when I read his last text. He thought that I, Harper Felicity Finkle, was beautiful. I imagined him say that and I giggled. He was adorable, just like a puppy. I texted Alex, and told her to come over.

All of a sudden, I heard a popping sound. I turned around and saw Alex standing in my room, with a bunch of clothes.

"Alex! How many times do I have to tell you not to flash into my room?"

"Um.. as many times I do? I had too many clothes to carry over. Now let's get down to business. I'm also going to help you with your hair and makeup." She set her stuff down, and pulled out a bag. "First, we need to pick out your outfit. Let's see what I have..."

I sighed, knowing this would take awhile. I walked over to her, and started going through bags.

**Sorry I took so long! I promise to update more often. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one will be up asap. And thanks for all the reviews :)**

**~one direction is my life**

**(1) shakespeare**

**(2) from the episode Doll House**

**(3) from the episode Wizards Exposed**


	6. Author's Note

**Author note**

**i haven't had much time to update any of my stories. I've decided to focus on one. I'll update the other ones when ever I have an idea though. I'm going to put a pole on my profile. Vote for whichever story you want me to focus on :)**

**The poll will be up until the end of the month. Vote for the story you like best!**

**~one direction is my life**


	7. Author's note 2

**A/N**

**The poll is closed. My story, The Curse, won. Thanks to everyone who voted. I'll work on all the other stories when I have an idea though. And if any of you have any ideas for any of my stories, just pm me. :D**

**~one direction is my life**


	8. honor the beautiful angels who died

What's wrong with our society? It makes me sick. My thoughts and prayers go out to the families and children in Connecticut who are hurting. #PrayForNewtown

* * *

><p>I seriously can't stop crying :'(<br>All those parents who will never be able to say "i love you" to their child again. all those christmas presents wrapped up ready. Everything they see reminds them of their children - that child in the super market the other day, the crying baby at the mall, their family, their house. Each year they'll spend Christmas crying, and they'll cry so much on December 14th. They will NEVER be able to go one day without being reminded that their child is gone. They will be haunted for the rest of their life, and they'll have to live with the fact that their child is dead. Dead. Families out there are heartbroken and crying because they lost their child, their sister, their brother, their mom, their dad. They'll have to spend Christmas planning funerals and burying their loved ones. They'll NEVER see them again and each day they wake up they'll be tortured with the fact that their baby is never coming back.

* * *

><p>seriously people? what's wrong with them? it makes me so mad that people care more about the Ellen show with Justin Bieber then all these innocent children that are dead.<p>

**(something i found on Facebook)**

People are mad because a news report about the school shooting could run/cancel the Ellen Show with Justin Bieber. That's just sick. I love Justin, but come on.

Imagine if you were an elementary schooler or one of the teachers - a kindergartener, even - and a stranger was towering above you, pointing a gun right at your face. A kindergartener. You would never have known what would be coming, but

you would've been scared, crying, maybe calling for your mom or dad. You never would've known the last time you saw your parents and siblings were that morning, when you were dropped off at school, or walked to the bus.

Imagine what it's like to be in the FAMILY of those who got killed. Your wife or husband went to work to teach. They jumped in front of a bullet to protect their students. Imagine if your little sister / brother went there - they had no clue what was going to happen when a man was pointing a gun at their faces. Imagine your older sibling going there - they had a gun pointed at their faces, and they realized they were never going to be a big sister / brother to you, they were never coming home.

IMAGINE IF IT WAS YOUR CHILD. Your child, scared, crying, shaking, clueless. So young - hasn't even begun to live yet. The other day they were bouncing up and down, excited that Santa Clause was coming soon. Helping you decorate the tree, sitting at the table and writing in crayon a letter to Santa, chattering about the reindeer. You already had that one present that they really wanted in your closet, wrapped up with their name on it, and all you could imagine the day you bought it is how happy they'd be when they opened it on Christmas morning. Your baby.

That morning when you walked them to the bus stop? Drove them to school? You didn't know that'd be the last time you'd see them alive. You didn't know that'd be the last time you'd say "Have a good day at school honey" or "I love you baby". You didn't know that'd be the last time you'd pack their lunch and make them breakfast. You didn't know that'd be the last time you helped them with their homework, or kissed them on their cheek. You didn't know that'd be the last time you hugged them. You didn't know.

Imagine driving down the road in your car and hearing on the radio about the shooting. Imagine speeding to that school and seeing all the police cars and ambulances, all the people crowded outside, scared children that aren't your own crying, parents just like you searching for their child. You stay at the school all day, still no sign. You're trying to keep hope, surely your first grader will walk through those doors and run up to you into your arms, right?

Or imagine that you were at work. You just finished helping a customer and your manager walks over to you and takes you to the back of the store, then sits you down and tells you the news. Or even imagine you walking out of a store, carrying presents you got while your child is at school, when you get the phone call.

You drop the phone, drop the presents. You can't breathe. You fall to your knees and start screaming and crying when it hits you - your child was shot. Dead. Surely it's a sick joke - your child is going to hop off of the bus, or walk through that door smiling, excited to tell you about their day. But it's not a joke. It's reality.

Maybe you and your fourth grader got into a fight last night and they didn't talk to you all morning. When you dropped them off at school they slammed the door and walked away without a word. You'll never be able to make things right. You'll never be able to apologize to them and tell them you're sorry and that you love them.

You have to tell your middle schooler and high schooler at dinner that night what happened. Your two year old will never know what his older sister was like. When you try to, you can't speak, you just break down crying. They look at you concerned and ask where little Ellie is.

You can't go to sleep at night. You can't eat. You can't talk. Why did it have to be them? Why not you? You feel sick imagining what was going through their mind when that gun was pointed at them. Their big eyes wide, their mouths open, tears streaming down their face, screaming for "Mommy! Daddy!" - scared to death even though they didn't know what was happening. And when that trigger was pulled, your child falling to the floor, taking their last breath, their eyes fluttering closed.

You'll never be able to tell them that you love them and have them smile at you. You'll never be able to see their faces on Christmas morning when they open their presents. You'll never be able to tuck them into bed or help them with their homework. Never be able to pack their lunch. Never teach them how to ride a bike, or how to tie their shoes. You'll never see them live their life like you imagined. NEVER.

They're gone. You're going to spend your Christmas burying child. You're going to see those toys you told them to clean up scattered in the family room. You're going to see their favorite foods and snacks in your fridge. You're going to see their Christmas lists, and their letters, and their drawings hung up on the fridge and remember how proud they were of their work. You're going to be doing laundry and then hold up their pajamas. You're going to see pictures of them, and that Christmas tree they helped decorate. You're going to see their stockings hung up by the fireplace. You're going to have to walk by their room each day and be reminded that they are never coming home.

You're going to be tortured each day. You'll be remembering the times you spent with them and watching them grow up. You'll wake up and go into their room to wake them up for school and you'll see their unmade bed, empty. You're going to have to go in the closet and see the Christmas presents, wrapped up, waiting to be opened on December 25th.

Everything you see reminds you of them - that child in the super market the other day, the crying baby at the mall, your family, your house. Each year you'll spend Christmas crying, and you'll cry so much on December 14th. You will NEVER be able to go one day without being reminded that your child is gone. You will be haunted for the rest of your life, and you'll have to live with the fact that your child is dead. Dead.

So you're worried about not being able to see the Ellen show? Families out there are heartbroken and crying because they lost their child, their sister, their brother, their mom, their dad. They'll have to spend Christmas planning funerals and burying their loved ones. They'll NEVER see them again and each day they wake up they'll be tortured with the fact that their baby is never coming back. And you're mad because you won't see Justin Bieber on Ellen?

Get a life.


	9. Author's Note- Important Update

A/N: Until further notice, this story will be on hiatus. I promise I will come back to them, but I have so many stories started that aren't finished, I decided to work on one at a time. I also am busy working on an original story, so if you're interested in that, just let me know. I have it up on a few sites. I also have writers block on a lot of my stories, so if you have an idea for this story, let me know and I might just use it when I get back to working on this story.

If I do get a really good idea, I may post a chapter on this story or one of my other stories on hiatus.

Just wanted to let you guys know

~R5 is my life

(p.s- the story I will continue to work on is The Blood Of Olympus. There are two others: _Changed By Love_ and _I Would Never Hurt You, Don't You Believe Me? _(IWNHYDYBM) are completed, but in a notebook I've misplaced. _IWNHYDYBM _just has the epilogue left, so I may just rewrite that. However, _CBL _is completely finished (all 10 chapters in the notebook) so it may be awhile until I post more.)


End file.
